Late
by PocketSize
Summary: So this is my first fan fiction , sorry it's so soppy and badly written Matt gets back late, thus mello is very very angry. I do not own death note nor it's characters , if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction would I 3


"Fuck! Where the hell is he?! Matt...bastard..." Mello started cursing the non-present Matt under his breath while stalking around the bedroom anger in every pace. "Damn it! It's 3 am! What does he think, that'll just go to sleep while he's out!" He delved into his leather vest pocket, reaching for the now un-wrapped chocolate bar that he had been licking every ten minutes ever since Matt was supposed to get back, it was now rather dirty from being so sticky then going back into his pocket. Mello sighed with relief as his tongue hit the chocolate, chocolate to him was what alcohol was to most.

Mello sunk back into his chair now only slightly enraged (even chocolate couldn't fully contain Mello's anger issues you see) , he decided it would be best if he kept himself occupied and decided to just sit down and maybe try and play one of those crappy games that the "Bastard" had suggested he played, "Hmm Call Of Duty...Hey! It's a shooting game! I bet I could challenge Near to a game of this and win!" That's just like Mello always thinking of beating Near, even when he was in bed with Matt once he was thinking of beating Near, although that time Matt had distracted those thoughts in his own ways (note the plural).

Mello threw the remote to the ground "Well it was a crap game anyway..damn shit game!"

You guessed it, he had been shot, not through lack of trying, he had been playing for about 2 hours, a new record of concentrating for Mello. "Shit, out of chocolate!" Mello scurried hurriedly into the kitchen in a quest for chocolate. "Hey Mello, do you want some coffee?" Mello just blinked, all he could think was "When did that bastard Matt get back in?!"

"Hey , Mello you okay?"

"Okay?! Okay?! When did you get back?!"

"I uh..Um" Sometimes Matt couldn't help but be scared of Mello's fury.

"Answer me damn it!"

" About ha-half an hour ago.."

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me you had got back!? I mean you were about 5 hours late getting back then you said you would be! Didn't you even think of calling!?"

Matt cowered back in fear, Mello was starting to freak him out, he had never seen him like this.

"Well I didn't want to disturb you.. I mean you were concentrating so hard on that game I didn't want to annoy you.. Oh and I didn't call because I thought you would have gone to sleep... and you get really annoyed when people wake you up!"

" Oh do I get really annoyed now do I? You know everything I do now do I? YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME?!" With those last forceful words he hit Matt square in the chest forcing his head into the Granite work tops. Mello stopped shaking out of his fury clouded eyes, he saw what he has done. "Fuck..fuck Matt? Are you okay?" he went and kneeled over the unconscious body and held Matt's head up, he could feel something warm and sticky on his fingers. Mello lifted Matt's goggles and lifted his eyelids to see if he could see. " Fuck what have I done...How could I have done this.. I didn't.. I mean I have never wanted to hurt you Matt!" Mello's eyes spilled over with real tears, tears of sorrow. Mello buried his head into Matt's chest hoping that pure love and will power could wake up the one beneath him. "Please, please wake up! I love you Matt! Just wake up, please wake up!" By this point Mello had broken down into a trembling ball clutching at Matt, salty tears dripping down onto the lily cheeks of the red head.

"Uhnn, why does my head hurt..."

" Matt! Matt! Your awake! I didn't kill you!" Words of pure joy flowed from Mello's mouth.

"What? Kil-" Matt didn't get a chance to finish the sentence because at that moment the ecstatic blonde had thrown himself at Matt and latched himself onto his loves mouth, with a deep passionate kiss. All Matt could do was blink.

"Matt!" Mello released the confused Matt " I love you, I love you with all my heart!" matt lifted the Mello's head and let deep brown gaze into cool blue "And I love you."


End file.
